Tree of life
† = Extinct Life * * * * Eukarya * — Various protozoa * — most lobose s and s * — , , and various other protozoa * — ( ), , (or cryptomonads), and * (or ) — , e, e, and s * ** *** *** ** *** (= Mesomycetozoea) *** **** **** *** **** **** ***** ***** (animals) ****** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* † ******* ******** †'' '' ******** ******** † ******** ********* }} (vertebrates, starfish, acorn worms) ********* ********** }} (arthropods) ********** }} (mollusca) Arthropods * ** *** **** † ***** † – trilobites (extinct) **** ***** – s, ns, etc. ***** – sea spiders **** ***** – s ***** – s ***** – sister group to millipedes ***** – resemble centipedes **** ***** – etc. ***** – blind crustaceans ***** – horseshoe shrimp ***** – s, , , etc. ***** – seed shrimp ***** – s, s, , etc. **** ***** – , etc. ***** – insects **** ***** †'' '' (extinct) ***** † (extinct) ***** †'' '' (extinct) ***** †'' '' (extinct) ***** † (extinct) ***** †'' '' (extinct) Mollusca * * * * * * † * * * ** — All the s and s including , s, , s, s, ** — s, s, s, s, s ** — chitons ** a — , , , , ** — tusk shells ** — worm-like organisms ** —An ancient lineage of molluscs with cap-like shells **† — fossils; probable ancestors of bivalves **† — fossils; snail-like organisms such as Vertebrates *" " ** (acorn worms) **† a ** (starfish) *† * (vertebrates) ** *** ** *** *** † *** †'' '' *** †'' '' ** † ? *** ****'' '' **** or ( s and other jawless fishes) **** (vertebrates with jaws) ***** † (extinct armoured fishes) ***** (cartilaginous fishes) ***** † (extinct spiny "sharks") ***** Superclass (bony vertebrates) ****** (ray-finned bony fishes) ****** (lobe-finned fishes, including the tetrapods) ****** (amphibians, some ancestral to the )- now a paraphyletic group ******* (mammals) ****** (reptiles and birds) ******* (reptiles) ******* (birds) ****** }} (mammals and the extinct mammal-like reptiles) *******''† '' *******''† ? *******† ********† ********† ********† ? ******* ******** † ******** † ******** † ******** ********* † '' *********†'' '' ********* †'' '' ********* †'' '' ********* ********** †' ' ********** *********** †'' ? *********** † *********** Eutherapsida ************ † ************* † ia ************* † ************ ************* † ia ************** † ************** † ia ************* ia ************** † ************** ia *************** † *************** ia **************** ia Reptiles and birds * ** }} ***† ***† *** (superorder) ****† ****† ****? (Turtles, s & terrapins) ** *** † '' *** †'' '' *** †'' '' *** † *** ****†'' '' ****†'' '' ****† **** }} *****† ***** ******various extinct clades ****** ******* ******** various extinct clades ******** ********* ********* ******* ******** various extinct clades ******** ********* various extinct clades ********* ********** various extinct clades ********** ia *********** ******* (disputed as whether or ) ******** ********* * ** ** *** *** Mammals (mammals) * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******